Semiconductor injection lasers generally exhibit far field beam divergences of about 10.degree. along the plane of the p-n junction and about 50.degree. perpendicular to the plane of the p-n junction. It is desirable to produce a semiconductor laser with a beam divergence of about 10.degree..times.10.degree. because this lower beam divergence reduces the cost of the collection optics in a system such as a video disk recorder or increases the amount of light which can be launched into a fiber optic system. Thus, for many applications it is necessary that the far-field radiation pattern of a high-power laser not be excessively divergent. Recently, a phase-locked laser array was disclosed (Appl. Phys. Lett. 33-12-1015) in which a plurality of lasers in the plane of the p-n junction were optically coupled together to achieve a high-power laser with low beam divergence (less than 2 degrees) in the plane of the p-n junction. To data, a high power laser with low beam divergence perpendicular to the plane of the p-n junction has not been reported.